Naruto and The Nine Tailed Bakugan
by BioVenom
Summary: Naruto and Sasukes final fight that was ended with them using both chidori and rasengan has mysteriously send them into another world where chakra can't be used and Kyuubi turns into a bakugan will Naruto find Sasuke and get back into there world with the help of Dan Ruso
1. Kyuubi in a shape of a ball

Here's a new fanfiction I quickly thought up I haft to write this down but its called Naruto And The Nine Tailed Bakugan it's a weird mix between Naruto and Bakugan it happens when Sasukes chidori made a hit with Naruto's rasengan and created a portal to another world sending both Sasuke and Naruto into it. So here is when it starts.

Chapter 1: Kyuubi in a shape of a ball

Naruto wakes up on a road and he suddenly saw something heading his way. "What is that?" Naruto screamed when the car came. So he jumps up avoiding the car. "What where am I what was that?" Naruto said in confusion. Just then he felt something coming up his throat. "Oh man I feel like Im going to be sick!" He said in a panick.

So he run and finds the nearest trashcan and cough up the thing that was coming up his throat. When he finally saw what it is he was stunned and very scared at what he saw. "Kyuubi!" Then suddenly the Kyuubi jumps out of the trashcan and noticed what happened to him. His body was in a shape of a small ball that can open up.

"What happened to me?" Kyuubi said in his demonic voice. Naruto was a bit scared to touch him but instead he went closer to him and instead of being freaked out he was actually thinking

"Aw this is so adorable!" He thought in his mind. Kyuubi suddenly turned to Naruto and said.

"I AM NOT CUTE I AM EVIL YOU PESENT I AM THE ALL MIGHTY KYUUBI!" He yells. Then Naruto grabs him. "PUT ME DOWN OR ELSE!" Suddenly Kyuubi tries to use his chakra but he only used enough to knock Naruto on the ground.

"Ouch really Kyuubi!" Naruto complained. Trying to get back up Kyuubi was still in his hand but in a ball form. "Ok Kyuubi I think you should stay with me okay!" Then he pops out of his ball form and looks up at Naruto.

"I guess my chakra won't work very well in this world." Kyuubi said putting himself into a ball and Naruto puts him in his coat. While he looks around he suddenly saw a man with brown hair and red eyes with a zipped up collared red jacket talking to something that looks like Kyuubi so he walks up to him. "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki what's that?" Naruto said while pointing at the ball shaped creature. The man's jaw dropped.

"How can you not know what this is it's my partner Drago he's a bakugan how can you not know?" The man said. Suddenly his coat pocket starts to shake and Kyuubi peaked out of it and Naruto grabs him and showed the man the Kyuubi. "What kind of bakugan are you never seen anything like that in my life?" He says.

"Um he's not actually what you call "bakugan" let me explain I am from Koniah and I had a mission to search for Sasuke and well we fight and now I'm hear and Kyuubi turned into one." Naruto explains to the man.

"Are you sure your not you know the words "Coo coo" or crazy I mean how am I going to know you're not lying." The man said. So Naruto walked up to a tree. "Ok what are you doing now crazy boy?" The man said. Then suddenly Naruto uses his chakra and walks up the tree. "What no way!" The man said. Suddenly Naruto's chakra starts to fade away and he ends up falling on his head. "Oh man are you okay?" The man said.

"Uh ya I think so?" Naruto said.

"IM NOT NOW GET OFF OF ME!" Kyuubi said in a loud demonic voice. Naruto got a bit scared and quickly got up and Kyuubi lying on his side. Suddenly the man went up to the fallen Kyuubi.

"Hey Naruto is Kyuubi from Destroyia?" The man said.

"No what is that and I almost forgot who are you?" Naruto complained. Then Drago went and starts floating up in front in Naruto's face.

"If you want to know Destroyia is a horrible place where evil bakugan live and this man is Dan." Drago said to Naruto.

"That's right my name is Dan and your Kyuubi must be from Destroyia he seems evil to me." Dan said. Just then Kyuubi starts to make a growling sound.

"HEY YOU KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING TO I AM NOT FROM THIS DESTROYIA PLACE OF YOURS OR THIS WORLD!" Kyuubi screams out of his lungs. Dan starts to smirk.

"Okay then prove it lets have a bakugan battle!" Dan ordered. Naruto was confused at what he said so he asks.

"But I have no idea how to do this?" Naruto said. Then Dan gave him a bakugan launcher and a few cards. "What are these?"

"Ok if you want to knows these are the bakugan launcher and gate cards first get a gate card and show it to me and say gate card activate okay Naruto." Dan asks. When he finally got that all to his head he grabbed Kyuubi and got a gate card and yells.

"Gate card activate!" Naruto said.

"Gate card activate!" Dan said. Suddenly Naruto sees a bright light coming from the cards and the world slowly slows until the light consume them and then he opens his eyes seeing he was in a weird dimensional room.

"What the where am I?" Naruto questions. Then he sees Dan in front of him with his arms crossed.

"So here how's it goes this is the bakugan dimension where we all battle brawlers fight with our bakugan and Naruto first you haft to throw another gate card and send Kyuubi on the card.

"Okay that sounds simple enough." Naruto answers. So he throws a gate card and grabs Kyuubi and put him into the launcher and send him across the room and stops on the card and a blast of red chakra shot out of him and he suddenly turns into his full form with his nine tails spreading around the room.

"My body it's back to normal." Kyuubi said to himself. Then suddenly Dan sends a card on his side and lands Drago on the card and he transforms into a giant red dragon. "Hr looks at you I can't wait to rip you apart." Kyuubi said with an evil fox grin. Drago starts to look at Kyuubi.

"Well whatever you are from you are one evil fox." Drago said.

"Ability card activate blazing furno!" Dan yells. Then Drago starts to shoot out fireballs but Kyuubi blocks them with his tails.

"Naruto come on use a card!" Kyuubi orders Naruto. Quickly looking through the cards.

"Okay here's one Flames of destiny!" Naruto yells. Kyuubi tails suddenly starts to catch fire and they all were heading at Drago.

"Is that all you got!" Drago yells. Drago suddenly starts to take off into the air.

"Burning fire!" Dan yells.

Just then Drago's body starts to blaze with fire and he starts to do a spiral and hits Kyuubi to the ground.

"Oh no Kyuubi!" Naruto said. The demon starts to roar in pain and a sudden burst of chakra spirals around the room and attacks Drago with a snapping jaw to the neck making Drago fall on the ground.

"DRAGO!" Dan yells. Naruto across the room was amazed at what was happening.

"Nice Kyuubi keep doing it where almost done now….Solar flare!" Naruto said raising a ability card. Suddenly Kyuubi lets go of his jaw and a sudden burst of fire blasts out of Kyuubi and sending Drago to the ground and suddenly transforming back into his form. And the whole room made a blinding light and when Naruto opens his eyes he was back where they first started.

Ok that's all of it for now if you want to see more or want to try to improve this series review me this was BioVenom calling to everyone goodbye.


	2. Sasukes Appearance

Ok this is insane over a hundred for Naruto And The Nine Tailed Bakugan that's awesome thanks guys now if I only had Kyuubi as a bakugan for a cover oh well heres it is

Chapter 2 Sasuke's first appearance

Naruto sees that the world starts speeding up again. "What how did..." Naruto said until Dan interrupted.

"Naruto, you don't know but each time we bakugan battle we teleports somewhere between space and time that's why everything goes slow." Dan tells to Naruto. Suddenly Kyuubi jumps on Naruto's elbow.

"But when we were there I could fully transform to myself again how does that work?" Kyuubi said.

"Well if you want to know its because you're a bakugan they transform in different forms based on where you are if you're here you can't transform but in a bakugan battle you can because the battle arena is filled with bakugan energy that makes you transform." Dan said. Then Kyuubi jumps off Naruto and went on the bench seat and looks at Drago.

"Hm. It seems Drago got himself a rival." Naruto laughs.

"It seems your Kyuubi looks like he wants to fight again well do you want him?" Dan said.

"No he'll rip your Drago apart if I do." Naruto said. Then Kyuubi turns to Naruto and starts to growl. "Kyuubi no we can't we haft to find Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Rr! I still can't believe you're after him FACE IT NARUTO HE'S GONE YOU BLOODY HUMAN!" Kyuubi growled. Suddenly Drago went floating down and went by Kyuubi. "Rr! What do you want?" Kyuubi snarls.

"Well I was thinking but maybe we should help you me and Dan together we will find him for you right Dan?" Drago questioned.

"Okay Drago if you want to help these guys then I'll help." Dan said back. Then Naruto's stomach starts to growl.

"Oh man I never eaten since we got here um…Dan where is the Ramen shop I'm so hungry?" Naruto said in pain. Then Dan was a bit confused.

"Ramen we don't have ramen here." Dan said. Suddenly Naruto starts to scream.

"But I'm so hungry there got to be ramen." Naruto said making Dan uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry but we could go to my mom's house for food okay Naruto." Dan said. But before he could tell him he starts taking off.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Kyuubi yells. So Kyuubi jumped on Dan's elbow with Drago and took off getting Naruto.

"Naruto wait you don't know where my place is!" Dan yells. Then Naruto stops running and turned to Dan.

"Then where is it?" Naruto said holding his painful stomach.

"Follow me and please don't do that again." Dan said.

"Don't worry it isn't." Naruto said back.

At Dan's house

When Naruto, Kyuubi, Drago, and Dan entered the house Naruto sees a red carpet floor and a flat screen TV with couches and a kitchen by it. "So what do you think Naruto?" Dan said. But then Naruto charged himself to the kitchen and found a delicious apple pie by the window. "Oh Naruto wait just take one piece okay." Dan said. So Naruto found a knife and cut himself a piece and puts it on a plate and sit down on the couch and noticed the TV.

"What is that?" Naruto said. When Naruto said that Dan was shocked he came from a world with no TV so he went up and gave him a remote.

"This here is a TV it mean Television and this is the remote for it you can use it to watch any show or movie." Dan said. So Naruto starts going through the channels until something that he saw on the TV made him choke a bit. "What is it Naruto?" Dan questions. Then he points at the TV.

"That's Konuha." Naruto said.

"IT IS WHAT!" Kyuubi said. Then he noticed around the village on the TV everyone was trying to look for Naruto. Then suddenly the TV starts to static on the TV and it turns into another show. "What was that about did the TV just show our world for a sec?" Kyuubi said.

"It seems so." Drago said. Then suddenly he heard someone screaming.

"What was that?" Dan said.

"Come on!" Naruto said. So Kyuubi got onto his arm and them all went out and sees a guy with black hair and black eyes holding up a man in the air. "Sasuke!" Then Sasuke notices Naruto.

"Oh it's you what a surprise seeing you here in this world?" Sasuke said with an evil grin. Then he holds out his arm with a bakugan launcher. "Oh come on Naruto were still fighting right so come on lets finish this." Sasuke ordered.

"But Sasuke…" Naruto said.

"COME ON NOW!"Sasuke said yelling.

"Okay then I guess I have no choice." Naruto said. Then he holds a card and said.

"Gate card activate!" Naruto yells.

"Gate card activate!" Sasuke yells. Then everything slows around them and they teleport into the dimensional room. First Sasuke throws down a card and throws a bakugan but when it appears it was a serpent with purple markings and large wings that looks like hands. Then Naruto throws a card and launches Kyuubi into the card and he blast out red chakra and he appears and starts with a long growl at the snake. "Oh look at that it's Kyuubi again hr! Bad thing is he's useless go Dark Void Grip!" Sasuke yells with a card held up high. Suddenly the snake launches at Kyuubi and grips him tight.

"Solar flare KYUUBI!" Naruto yells. Then Kyuubi blast out large amount of energy and knocking the snake to the ground. "Now Flames of Destiny!" He said. Then Kyuubi starts charging at him with his whole body on fire.

Cliff hanger what will happen will it be the end of Sasuke or does he have a trick up his sleeve see you later.


	3. sorry

Ok first thing im sorry about not submiting anything but i had problems so if anyone want sasuke to meet naga reveiw me


	4. Chapter 4 Genjutsu

But then Sasuke starts to have an evil look on his face. "Naruto your so clever but still an idiot that cant even think." Sasuke said.

"What are you.." Naruto said until he paused and look at Kyuubi. When he finally hits the snake like creature it causes a huge explosion of smoke when the smoke clears the snake was gone.

"Rrr where did it go?" Kyuubi said from behind was the snake about ready to attack until Kyuubi notices and whips one of his tails around it and smacks it hard on the ground.

"This isnt over yet,Naruto." Sasuke warned Naruto. He suddenly starts staring into Naruto. "The battle is just the beginning." Suddenly Narutos eyes widen, Sasuke was using hs sharingan. Everything suddenly stopped leaving the two creatures frozen like was petrified from the effects of the Genjutsu.

"But how?" Naruto questioned in his thoughts.

"Naruto,the stubborn fool that always blabs about being hokage one day." Sasuke explained walking closer to Naruto. He suddenly pulls out a kunie. "Poor Naruto never learns, you'll never be hokage." He said in astabbing possision. "Now die." Sasuke yells stabbing him.

extremly srry that its short but im using a kindle


	5. Sasuke and Snake

Im back sorry I left you with a cliff hanger but if any of you after this chapter review me on what other bakugan Naruto should have review me.

Where Naruto was defencless from the jutsu Kyuubi sitting there wondering what was happening.

"But how did he used chakra?" Then he narrows his eyes at the Uchiha. "So thats it hes using the energy in the room to power up his chakra."

"So you finally get it." Sasuke said still staring at Naruto. "It took some time to figure it out thou."

"So you could have done that earlier, but why didn't you?"

"Didnt you haerd me before we even started?"

flashback

"Hr I never guess meeting you here." Sasuke pulled up his launcher. "Well lets finish our battle then."

"But Sasuke."

"FIGHT ME NOW!"

flashback ends.

"I was dittermend to win and to make it fair for you and Naruto." Sasuke said making Kyuubi growl.

"WHAT DO MEAN FAIR UCHIHA!" Kyuubi yells. Suddenly Sasuke closed his eyes making Naruto bends to his knees.

"See that creature?" He said making Kyuubi turns.

"GR! SO!" Kyuubi yelled.

"It shares all my powers and even the curse mark."

"So what are you saying..."

Sudden Kyuubi heas sparks and suddenly turns and sees the creature holding a black chidori in his jaws.

Then without warning te creature suddenly vanishes and reappears behind Kyuubi and blasts the chidori sending Kyuubi flying and tansform back into his current form.


	6. Aftermath

"Hey Naruto come on wake up!" Dan yells. When Naruto opens his eyes he found himself layinon a couch with Dan and a boy staring at him.

"Uh what happened wheres Kyuubi?" Naruto questioned.

"HEY TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Suddenly Naruto turned his head to the boy noticing hes inspecting Kyuubi.

Naruto your Bakugan is amazing." The boy said.

"I AM NOT A STUPID BAKUGAN."

"Hey Dan whos that?" Naruto said.

"Oh his name is Marucho he decided to come with me after I took you here when you were knocked out." Dan told Naruto. Suddenly Naruto quickly got up off the couch.

"What happened to Sasuke did he told where hes going?" Naruto asks.

""Naruto, dude settle down I cant answer you so many questions at once." Dan said making Naruto sit back down.

"HEY STOP POKING MY TAILS ARGH STOP THAT!" Kyuubi yells making Drago laugh by Maruchos face.

"Well you see Naruto your friend Sasuke before he left he told me your so weak and something about if you can prove you can beat me Ill return to our world but dont think Im ever returning to the leaf. Because if I do Ill never get my revenge." Dan explained to Naruto. He suddenly notice Naruto gritting his teeth together and clenches his into a fist.

"Its that curse mark." Naruto mumbles. "It changed him."

"What are you talking about?"Dan asks to Naruto getting his attention.

"Uh its nothing." Naruto answered.

"GET OFF NOW!"

"Aah!"

Everyone turned to Maruchos direction seeing him on the floor with a pissed off Kyuubi.

"What happened?" Dan yelled.

"Uh I dont know it was like being hit with a red aura." Marucho said.

"KYUUBI!" Naruto yells.


	7. A Big Surprise for Naruto

Naruto and the Nine Tailed Bakugan

That afternoon Dan, Marucho, and Naruto were around town. Naruto suddenly founded a ice cream truck and went to it. "Hey Dan whats this?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh this is a ice cream truck it sells ice cream and milk shakes do you want to try some?" Dan questioned.

"Yes I nevered had any ice cream or milkshakes before." Naruto said looking at the people with the ice cream.

"Well come on then!" Dan orders. Naruto, Marucho, and Dan waited in line until they were finally in front. "So what do you want do you want some Marucho?" Dan questioned looking at the little boy with the blond hair.

"Yes give me a chocolate milkshake!" Marucho said happily. Naruto looked at the list and one catched his eye.

"I would have a vanilla swirl." Naruto said. Suddenly Kyuubi comes out of Naruto's pocket and went on to his shoulder.

"Naruto what are you doing shouldn't we find a way back!" Kyuubi said.

"Oh ya are you sure about that my seal is still isn't broken if we go back you may be sealed in that cage again." Naruto said. Then Kyuubi folds back up.

"Never mind." Kyuubi said.

"Okay here you go that will be $10.55." The ice cream man said.

"Here Marucho here Naruto." Dan said passing out the icecream and milkshake. When Dan paid the food they sat on a picnic table and Kyuubi jumps off Naruto's shoulder on to the table. "Hey Naruto how do you like the..."

"Aah its cold!" Naruto yells when some of it got on him.

"Ya its ice cream its suppost to be cold!" Dan said laughing.

"Hey Dan..." Marucho whispers. When he got his attention Dan pulls himself close to his ear.

"What Marucho?" Dan questioned.

"Um... this guy why didn't he ever heard of ice cream before?" Marucho said very confused.

"Oh ya I forgot to mention he isn't from this world.." Dan said to Marucho.

"WHAT!" Marucho yells getting everyones attention. "Oh sorry everyone." He apologizes making everyone turn away. "What do you mean from another world."

"Well hes from Konuha and remember that Bakugan there... He isn't a Bakugan." Dan still whispering.

"Well what is he then?" Marucho questioned.

"Uh... I nevered asked..." Dan said. So Dan got away from Maruchos ear and looks directly at Naruto and Kyuubi. "Hey Naruto what is Kyuubi anyway... you nevered told us yet." Dan said. Then Naruto stopped licking his ice cream and looks at Dan.

"Promise me you won't freak out okay?" Naruto said. So Dan and Marucho both look at each other weirdly and nods."Okay..." Suddenly Naruto slowly gets up and unrolls his shirt. Dan and Maruchos eyes widen.

"Whats that?" Marucho questioned pointing at the weird seal mark.

"This is a seal." Naruto said.

"A seal for what?" Dan questioned. Then Naruto looks at Kyuubi.

"Its the seal, for Kyuubi." Naruto said.

"Wait so he was inside of you?" Dan said suddenly.

"Yes he isn't a Bakugan or something from Destroyia, he is the Nine Tailed Byjuu Kyuubi its a demon that attacked Konuha a few years ago." Naruto explained. Then Marucho suddenly got out of his seat.

"A demon they don't exist!" Marucho yelled. Kyuubi starts hopping up and down.

"Don't exist! I'M RIGHT HERE IDIOT BATTLE ME AND YOU'LL BELEIVE!" Kyuubi commands.

"Oh ya!" Marucho said making Kyuubi growl.

"Well then I guess its a battle then..." Naruto said.

"What Naruto!" Dan interupts.

"What?" Naruto questions.

"First you need more Bakugan Marucho got too many for you to handle." Dan explained.

"What then where do we get them?" Naruto questions.

At Alices Bakugan Store

"Here we are!" Dan said. When they entered Naruto looks at all of the Bakugan there were but when Kyuubi looked at them he just shrugged.

"So this is where Bakugan come from a store MAN WHAT AM I A ******* TOY!" Kyuubi yells.

"Hey calm down Kyuubi geese your getting more meaner every day!" Naruto said. Suddenly he stops and sees a cool black Bakugan. "Hey this looks cool!" Naruto said smiling. Then Dan went up to Naruto and looks at the bakugan.

"A Reaper those are pretty cool..." Dan said.

"A Reaper what kind of Bakugan is a Reaper?" Naruto questioned holding up the Bakugan.

"Oh Reapers are these cool Bakugan that are pretty strong in battle they have very long claws and looks like hes wearing a gas mask." Dan explained.

"Oh cool!" Naruto said putting the Bakugan in the pocket. Suddenly a voice came from the counter.

"Hey there Dan and Marucho whos your friend?" The voice said.

"Oh hey Alice this is Naruto Uzumaki you should see this Bakugan he got." Dan said making Kyuubi even more angry.

"I AM NOT A FREAKIN BAKUGAN!" Kyuubi yells getting Alices attention.

"Oh is this it wow this is amazing I never sawn anything like this..." Alice said before something caught her eye. "Hey Naruto can I see him for a sec?"

"Uh okay but be careful." Naruto warned before handing over Kyuubi. Then Alice inspected Kyuubi and returned it to Naruto.

"That bakugan is a Darkus and Pyrus type!" Alice said suddenly.

"How is that possible?" Marucho turning to Kyuubi. "There was never a two type bakugan before."

"See... I am not a Bakugan." Kyuubi said in an evilish way.

"So Naruto wasn't lying!" Marucho said.

"Nope." Naruto answered.

"Oh wait I almost forgot!" Alice interupt. Suddenly she pulls out a weird type of Bakugan but then when Naruto looked very closly at it he reconised it the bakugan had webbed froggy feet and his eyes were yellow.

"What the where did...how did you got here!" Naruto said very shocked. Suddenly everyone looked at Naruto.

"What's wrong do you know this Bakugan?" Dan questioned.

"This isn't a Bakugan!" Naruto said.

"Then what is it?" Alice said wondering.

Sorry I had to end it like that internet sucks so could you review me on what was that toad with the pipe called you know his name I forgotten the name you know he help Naruto in one of the episodes to defeat Shikaku


	8. Gamabuntas Arrival

Chapter 8 Gamabuntas arival

"Gamabunta!" Naruto said with his eyes opened really wide. Then suddenly the bakugan opened up and looks at Naruto.

"Oh Naruto how were you?" Gamabunta said.

"How were... How did you even got here!?" Naruto yells. Then Gamabunta turned away and look back at Naruto.

"I I don't actually know a bright light appeared right in front of me then poof I was here I don't actually know how but..." Gamabunta said before he sees Kyuubi.

"K..Kyuubi but how...?" Gamabunta said.

"We don't know it happened when we were in a battle with Sasuke and when my Rassengan hit his chidori it caused us to be here." Naruto explained. Suddenly Dan went right between Naruto and Gamabunta.

"Ok hold the phone, Naruto how do you know this guy?" Dan said.

"Well just say...he's from a friend..." Naruto mumbled to Dan.

"Don't tell me is he a demon too?" Dan said.

"What how can you mistake me from that!?" Gamabunta said looking a Kyuubi.

"What did you just say?" Kyuubi said in a growl. Naruto suddenly puts his hand in front of Kyuubi to block him from Gamabunta.

"Okay that's enough this is not a good time to argue over each other!" Naruto yells at both of them.

"Uhh what's with those two Naruto?" Dan asks.

"Don't worry not so many people like Kyuubi..." Naruto said back.

"Well that makes sense." Dan said. Suddenly Alice looked confused.

"Um wait could you explain what's going on here?" Alice questioned. So Naruto went over to Alice and explained everything. "So let me think here your saying that you came from another world where theres these creatures called byjuus and Kyuubi is one of them are you sure?"

"Yes he's right he's not lying." Dan said. Then Alice looked at Dan.

"He isn't!" Alice said in shock.

"Nope..." Dan mumbled. Naruto setted the new bakugan on the table.

"Oh um... Alice I was hoping to get this bakugan me and Marucho are going to have a battle." Naruto asked.

"Okay and since you know this guy here you can have him too." Alice said handing over Gamabunta.

"Thanks." Naruto said. "I guess I'll get going, come on Marucho it's time for our battle." Naruto ordered.

"Coming." Marucho answered. When they both got outside Naruto suddenly notices Gamabunta looking at Kyuubi.

"Gamabunta could you stop bothering Kyuubi, I know he's evil but in this world he's not so harmful than in our own world." Naruto said to Gamabunta.

"What do you mean less harmful I could destroy you at any moment." Kyuubi yells.

"Oh ya right look at your size your as small as one of Kibas smoke bomb." Naruto said laughing making Kyuubi growl.

"Hey could you guys stop messing around and start battling." Marucho complaints.

"Okay lets start." Naruto said.

"Gate card activate!" They both said. Suddenly everything around them starts to slow down and a blinding flash of light surrounded both of them.

"What is this...?" Gamabunta said. Then when he open his eyes he sees himself in a dimensional room. "What is this a genjutsu!?" Gamabunta said in amazement.

"No it isn't if it was you wouldn't be talking right now..." Kyuubi explained. Gamabunta suddenly turns to Kyuubi.

"So then... what is this place?" Gamabunta said.

"This is the bakugan dimensions." Marucho said.

"Yes, it's a special place where bakugan battle other bakugan." Kyuumi said.

"But how will we do that?" Gamabunta asked.

"You'll see Gamabunta." Naruto said. Then Naruto looks at Marucho and smiles. "Are you ready?"

"Yes lets do this." Marucho said. Then they both sent out a gate card.

"Okay Gamabunta do you want to try first?" Naruto asked. Then Gamabunta then heard Kyuubi smirked.

"Go on, I did it you'll be fine." Kyuubi said in a evil voice.

"Oh ya like I'll believe you!" Gamabunta said very loudly.

"He's right Gamabunta..." Naruto said. "Now come on lets do this!" Then Gamabuna went back into his ball shape form.

"If you say so..." Gamabunta mumbled. Suddenly Naruto throws Gamabunta and suddenly a flash of light surrounded Gamabunta and he was in his full form. "What just happened!?" Gamabunta said making him blink a couple of times. "My body is back to normal..." He thought in his mind. Suddenly Marucho sends out a blue colared lizard and man like creature.

"Go Prayus water asault!" Marucho said suddenly holding up an ability card. Then the creature rapidly wrapped his self in water and comes swirling toward Gamabunta. Suddenly Gamabunta did some hand signs and suddenly pulled in some air.

"Water style water ball jutsu!" Gamabunta said. Suddenly Gamabunta blows out a huge ball of water at the creature.

Okay that's the end of this chapter pls tell me was it a good idea for Gamabunta to be in this I make bad disisions sometimes


	9. Did you just called me a bunny?

Naruto and the Nine Tailed Bakugan

By BioVenom

do you like how I did the words I love it!

**DO NOT COPY ANYTHING OF THIS! UNLESS YOU MESSAGE ME AND I AGREE**

Chapter 9

But before it hit the Prayus it quickly gotten smaller. "What's going on I don't have enough chakra for my jutsu." Gamabunta said in shock. Then suddenly the Prayus jumps up into the sky.

"Go Prayus!" Marucho yells. So then Prayus starts heading straight at Gamabunta and starts doing a drill like kick. "Rapid Typhoon!" He yells holding up a card. Prayus suddenly gets surrounded by water and the water swirls around with his drill kick.

"What's this!?" Gamabunta yelled. When Prayus hits Gamabunta with his drill kick the toad blocks it with his sword but it was so powerful it made him stumble a few steps back. Gamabunta suddenly turns to Naruto. "Naruto what's going on why can't I use my chakra so much?"

"Oh ya uh Gamabunta I forgot to mention chakra doesn't work very well here." Naruto apologized with his arm behind his head.

"Why didn't you mention me this earlier!?" Gamabunta yelled in complaint.

"Well I'm sorry!" Naruto yelled back. Naruto suddenly looks at Kyuubi. "Okay Kyuubi it's your turn." Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Gamabunta growled.

"Hey you have no other choice I don't have any ability cards that can work for you yet." Naruto yells.

"Then why did you send me out!?" Gamabunta yelled.

"I forgot!" Naruto yelled. So then Naruto throws another card on the field. "Okay Kyuubi are you ready?" Naruto said to Kyuubi.

"Yes, if you both pitiful little brats stop yelling." Kyuubi argued. Then Naruto nods and throws in Kyuubi on the other card. When he opened he blasts out red chakra all over the place making Gamabunta look away and cover his mouth with his arm. "So your name is Prayus can you talk?" Kyuubi said smirking. Prayus starts to grow a anime vein.

"Of course I can talk bunny ears!" Prayus yells. Then Kyuubi starts to growl in anger.

"What did you just call me?" Kyuubi said in a warned voice. Then Prayus crosses his arms and laughs.

"I called you bunny ears if your supposted to be a fox then why do you have bunny ears are you a rabbit." Prayus said in a mocking voice. Kyuubi suddenly whips one of his tails right at Prayus and Prayus nearlied misses it.

"NEVER EVER CALL ME A BUNNY!" Kyuubi said in an angry voice. Kyuubi starts to have an evil fox grin on his face. "Or I wouldn't mind killing you."

"Kyuubi!" Gamabunta yells.

"What is it?" Kyuubi said with a growl.

"Where not here to kill where here to fight." Gamabunta said. Kyuubi narrows his eyes at Gamabunta.

"Don't order me around toad!" Kyuubi yells. Then everything went quiet. "I make my own rules around here and you do know I can kill you at any time so I sudjest you stop it with the orders and shut your mouth."

"Kyuubi..." Gamabunta mumbles. Then Kyuubi looked away from Gamabunta and looks at Prayus and starts to growl.

"So what's wrong are you going to attack or do I haft to myself?" Kyuubi said.

"Okay calm down I will." Prayus said trying to calm down Kyuubi. "Marucho use the best ability card you got!" Prayus said to Marucho.

"Okay Prayus." Marucho said. "Sandwave!" Marucho yells holding up a card. Suddenly Prayus turned brown and huge amounts of sand starts forming into a wave and headed straight for Kyuubi and Gamabunta.

"Solar Flare!" Naruto said suddenly. Then without warning Kyuubi starts running at the wave of sand and a burst of energy came out and makes the sand go everywhere.


	10. Author Help

Review me on what types of ability cards to use for Gamabunta I don't know many aquaos cards so help me out here


	11. Kyuubi is Pissed Now!

Hit 1800 views woop woop love you guys so much so here is chapter 10

**DO NOT COPY ANY OF THIS UNLESS YOU MESSAGE ME AND I AGREE**

Chapter 10

When the sand spreaded everywhere Prayus couldn't see a thing. "Marucho can you see anything?" Prayus questioned. Suddenly Prayus sees a glowing fox like figure ahead. The fox like figure starts running right at Prayus and it tails launched right at him restraining him to the ground. "Come on bunny ears this isn't fair." Kyuubi then starts to growl and puts his hand over his chest and sink his claws in.

"Stop calling me bunny ears!" Kyuubi yells. Then he forcefully push his claws into his chest and he turns back into his ball form. "Who's next!" Kyuubi said in an angry voice at Marucho. Marucho then throughed another card down and send out a creature that looks like a triceratops.

"Saurus, go Earthquake stomp!" Marucho yells holding a card. So then the Saurus lets out a loud roar and stomps on the ground creating a huge earthquake and large stones starting shooting out from the ground toward Kyuubi. Then Kyuubi had an devilish smile on his face and quickly dodges the attack by jumping into the air. Kyuubi then starts to glow red and a red like ball forms in front of his mouth. Suddenly Kyuubi swallows the red ball and smoke starts coming out of his mouth and his body starts puffing up like a balloon. Suddenly Kyuubi blasts out a huge beam of chakra right at Saurus making him fly right into the air and turning back into a ball. "How are you this powerful it's impossible." Marucho said stunned. Then when Kyuubi landed on the ground he then looks at Marucho and narrowed his eyes.

"Are you done trying yet boy?"Kyuubi questioned. Marucho then looks at Kyuubis demonic eyes.

"No I got one more bakugan left." Marucho said. "Go Juggernoid!" Marucho yells throwing a card then a bakugan. When the bakugan went on the card the bakugan looked like an over sized turtle and starts to roar into the air. "Go Avalanche!" Marucho said holding up a card. Suddenly huge amounts of snow comes from behind Juggernoid and heads at Kyuubi.

"Flames of Destiny!" Naruto yells. Suddenly Kyuubis tails were on fire and heads at the Juggernoid and when it hit it hit with such force it knocks the Juggernoid into the snow and turns back into a ball. Then in a flash of white they were back where they were. "Are you okay Marucho did Kyuubi over killed you a bit." Naruto joked.

"Um more like destruction to me I guess you were right about him he isn't a bakugan he is just way to powerful to even be one." Marucho said. Then Prayus in his ball form came out from Marucho's pocket.

"Ya go bunny ears!" Prayus cheered.

"SHUT UP YOU FRIGGIN REPTILE!" Kyuubi yells making Prayus fold back up very quickly.

"Okay okay bunny ears whatever you say." Prayus tries to say.

"Man Kyuubi calm down." Gamabunta said.


	12. two worlds one battle

Naruto Nine Tailed Bakugan

**DO NOT COPY ANY OF THIS UNLESS YOU MESSAGE ME AND I AGREE**

Chapter 11 Two worlds one battle to the end (Last chapter)

Kyuubi then looked back at Gamabunta. "How can I calm down if this guy keeps calling me bunny ears it's just insulting." Kyuubi yelled at Gamabunta. Gamabunta then starts hopping.

"Well now I know!" Gamabunta yelled back at Kyuubi. Suddenly Dan came running to them.

"Hey Dan what is it?" Naruto questioned to Dan.

"I think I know how Gamabunta got here remember the T.V?" Dan questioned to Naruto.

"Ya so what about it?" Naruto questioned.

"Remember when your home showed up on it and then quickly changed into another channel well I think when that happened Gamabunta was send here." Dan said to Naruto. Kyuubi starts hopping.

"Well that's just rediclous why would it happened that time we never sawn Gamabunta on the screen!" Kyuubi said yelling.

"True but still that could be..." Gamabunta mumbled looking down.

"Well if that is how it happened then we should find your friend soon." Drago said.

"Why what's wrong?" Naruto questioned. Marucho then tried to fix his glasses.

"He's right if you both stay here your world and ours could..." Marucho said before Naruto interupts.

"Could what?"

"Come together." Marucho said to all of them.

"Well what are we just standing around here for we need to find Sasuke!" Naruto yells making both Gamabunta and Kyuubi almost fall off his shoulders.

"Gueeses Naruto if you yell one more time I'm going to rip your throat out when we get home!" Kyuubi yells.

"Oh ya right when we get home you'll be locked in your cage and I will be free to do anything I want good choice of words Kyuubi." Naruto said almost laughing making Kyuubi growl.

"Um wait Naruto I think you need more types of cards to help you know for your Reaper and Gamabunta." Dan said to Naruto.

"Oh ya almost forgot." Naruto said. So Naruto and the others went back into the shop and when they were done they headed out into middle of town by the water fountain and Dan noticed someone on the ground.

"Shun!" Dan yells heading up to him. "What happened to you?" He questioned.

"I was brawling this guy and his bakugan wasn't normal it was incredibly strong me and (I forgot the name lol) tried our best but we had no chance." Shun said coughing. Then Naruto went up to him.

"Did you catch his name what did he looked like?" Naruto questioned to the injured man.

"No I didn't but he had black eyes and black hair and his bakugan looked like a flying snake he went that way and please be careful." Shun said to all of them.

"We will Naruto go on ahead I'm gonna bring Shun home bye." Dan said grabbing onto Shun and heading off to home with Drago.

"Okay bye okay Marucho are you still coming?" Naruto questioned to him. Marucho nodded his head.

"Yes." Marucho said. Naruto and Marucho then started running ahead and then they finally noticed Sasuke. "Is that him Naruto?"

"Yes, Sasuke!" Naruto yells. "It's time to head home now we haft to come on!" Naruto said to Sasuke. He then turns and sees Naruto.

"And why's that?" Sasuke said almost laughing.

"This isn't a game if we don't leave both of the worlds will end up together we got to." Naruto yells.

"Hmph then beat me then remember what I said I'm not leaving without you beating me." Sasuke said.

"Okay then I'm ready." Naruto said holding out his launcher. Sasuke then smirked and holds out his card.

"Okay then... gate card activate." Sasuke said.

"Gate card activate!" Naruto yells. Then in a flash of light they were in the dimentional room. "Go Gamabunta!" Naruto yells throwing Gamabunta to the field on the card. When he opened up a blast of blue chakra went up around him.

"Hmph nice toad." Sasuke smirked. "To bad he's no match." Sasuke said throwing his bakugan. When his bakugan landed a blast of purple chakra came out and the snake like creature starts to shoot into the air. "Dark superior!" Sasuke yells holding up a card. Then the ground started to shook and the creature starts to gather bakugan energy from everywhere even Gamabunta.

"Na..Naruto do something my chakra is being drained." Gamabunta said.

"Power Swap!" Naruto yells holding out a card. Then the creatures energy starts to get drained into Gamabunta. "Now do it!" Naruto yells pointing at the creature. Gamabunta holds out his sword and starts running at the creature.

"Dark pull!" Sasuke yells. The creature then shot out purple chakra and arm like form of chakra went and grabbed Gamabunta. Naruto tossed out another card on the field.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto yells throwing Kyuubi. Then when it lands red chakra blasts into the whole area and Kyuubi shown in his full form and uses the bakugan energy from the field and makes a chakra ball.

"Kyuubi what are you doing!" Gamabunta said noticing what he was doing. Kyuubi then swallows it and his body starts to swolen up and smoke starts coming out. When he let go of all that chakra he blows out a beam of chakra and Gamabunta nearlied dodged it and it hits the creature. "Uh what were you doing Kyuubi were you trying to kill me?" Gamabunta said gasping. But the only thing Kyuubi did was an evil grin and starts to chuckle.

"Maybe..." Kyuubi answered. Then when the creature flewed backwards from the impact it crashed but didn't turned back into a ball.

"Okay now that your bakugan is down why don't we use the chakra from both of them and finish this once and for all." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Hmph funny I was thinking of the same thing." Sasuke said.

"What use my chakra but.." Kyuubi yelled.

"Kyuubi just do it!" Naruto yells. Then with that Kyuubi starts to glow red chakra and Naruto starts to adsorb it into his body. Naruto's eyes suddenly starts to glow red and his finger nails starts to grow long and his teeth sharpened. And back at Sasukes side when he adsorbed the creatures chakra his marks starts to appear all over and his eyes turned black and his hair starts to grow long and spiky. He then starts to sprout hand like wings and starts to smile at Naruto.

"Let's finish this." Sasuke said. Sasuke then charged up a black chidori. And on the other side Naruto charged up a red rassengan.

*Good bye Dan* Naruto thought running at Sasuke and Sasuke starts running at Naruto. When the two colide it made a black ball form around them and everything around them was consumed.

After the battle

*What happened there gone they must have* Marucho thought getting closer to the area. Then he noticed what was on the ground. *A headband this is Sasukes* Marucho thought grabbing it. He then noticed a huge scratch across it *What happened to this*

The End

I hope you like it and review on how you did like this story so bye BioVenom over and out...

Oh ya almost forgot if some of this is a bit off from the Naruto series sorry I nevered sawn the show for years so my apologies


End file.
